fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fyrian Epicaricacy of Imperium
The is a small island country which historically existed on the planet of Osiris. Despite it's small size, it was rather powerful and had a large population due to their exploitation of vertical structures, both above ground and under. The country ceased to exist upon mysterious events, though now in its place is the peaceful nation of Supaku. Government The Supreme Magistrate At the very top of the governmental structure is the Supreme Magistrate herself. She never actually makes public appearances, electing instead to display herself on screens or with holograms. What she looks like when she appears in such ways, though, varies heavily by appearance, often altering what she looks like for the sake of the message given. This has led to much citizen speculation as to her actual appearance, as well as whether she actually exists in the first place. The Supreme Magistrate has absolute say over pretty much everything in the Epicaricacy, but the history of how she reached this position of power is unknown, as well as how long she's been there, which seems to reach back as far as the history books go. Some have accused this ambiguity of being dystopian, but others say that she (seemingly) does a lot of legitimate good for the country, leading to debate. Technology Military Huge, winged airships patrol the island in case of danger. The airships are equipped with laser cannons, while the soldiers are equipped with danmaku revolvers. The Noosphere The most significant technological advancement the has is the Noosphere, but it's existence and power is relatively ambiguous. Essentially, the Supreme Magistrate claims to have figured out how to move around in and transfer thoughts through an invisible web of human consciousness. This apparently allows those who know how to use it to transfer thoughts, subliminally message people, engage in mental combat and in some cases even reality warp. Actual evidence towards the Noosphere's existence seems to exist, but can in some cases be explained away with other technology. The biggest evidence towards it is that all wireless technology - the internet, phones, etcetera - that exists in the Epicaricacy doesn't transfer waves on the electromagnetic scale, meaning they must be transferred some other way - which is, as the citizens are supposed to believe, the Noosphere. Society Architecture The buildings of the are massive skyscrapers interconnected by bridges and walkways. Due to the island's small size, vertical space is utilized to it's full advantage, with hundreds to thousands of homes in a building. Very little contact with the natural ground is made by citizens, and several artificial parks and public spaces pepper the landscape. The highest of the skyscrapers reach all the way above the clouds, and after a certain point ordinary citizens stop being permitted to climb up, meaning the actual top of the country is unknown to most, though it is theorized it is where the Supreme Magistrate lives. Under the island is another lesser-used series of rooms connected underground, as an extension of the skyscrapers going down instead of up. The bottom of this area is also unknown. View on Outsiders Nobody is allowed to leave or enter the Epicaricacy. Consequentially, nobody from the inside knows much about other countries. Commonly, propaganda videos are shown that portray the rest of the world as simply targets - despite this, the Epicaricacy has yet to actually invade or attack anybody else, electing instead to claim that there are definitely massive raids going on in the Noosphere. These propaganda videos often resemble music videos more than messages, and frequently switch between art styles. Common themes in these videos include portraying most of the citizens of the Epicaricacy as identical, showing other lands having the Epicaricacy's logo on them, war machines and gradual transitions from "happy music video" to "still happy music video but somewhere along the line started containing violent and hostile imagery" - such as the production of bombs, and fire. The amount these ridiculous videos actually affect the citizens is unknown, and the majority of citizens don't really worry about the other countries' existence. Category:Countries Category:Osiris Category:Locations